Lafayette County, Florida
Lafayette County is a county located in the state of Florida. As of 2000, the population is 7,022. It is the second least populated county in the state, having one more resident, according to the 2000 census, than Liberty County. The U.S. Census Bureau 2005 estimate for the county is 7,773 http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2005-01-12.xls. Its county seat is Mayo. Lafayette County is a prohibition or entirely dry county. 6. History Lafayette County was created in 1856. It was named for the Marquis de Lafayette, French officer who served with George Washington in the American Revolutionary War. Lafayette County has had many famous athletes play for a college team including Herbert Perry(UF-football and pro baseball), Kerwin Bell (UF-Quaterback), Marcus Edwards (USF), Joey Pearson (UCF), Matt Pearson (UF), Aaron Gresham (FSU),and Daniel Powe (USF). If theses names are deleted I will delete this entire page! Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,419 km² (548 sq mi). 1,406 km² (543 sq mi) of it is land and 13 km² (5 sq mi) of it (0.93%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Suwannee County - east *Gilchrist County - southeast *Dixie County - south *Taylor County - west *Madison County - northwest Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 7,022 people, 2,142 households, and 1,591 families residing in the county. The population density was 5/km² (13/sq mi). There were 2,660 housing units at an average density of 2/km² (5/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 79.27% White, 14.37% Black or African American, 0.71% Native American, 0.13% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 4.30% from other races, and 1.21% from two or more races. 9.14% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,142 households out of which 34.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.20% were married couples living together, 9.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.70% were non-families. 22.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.66 and the average family size was 3.06. In the county the population was spread out with 21.70% under the age of 18, 10.70% from 18 to 24, 34.00% from 25 to 44, 21.30% from 45 to 64, and 12.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 148.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 157.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,651, and the median income for a family was $35,020. Males had a median income of $25,030 versus $22,007 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,087. About 12.90% of families and 17.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 23.70% of those under age 18 and 17.30% of those age 65 or over. Municipalities Incorporated # Town of Mayo Unincorporated *Day Parks Parks in the county include Lafayette Blue Springs State Park and Troy Springs State Park, both accessible to the Suwannee River. See also *Dry counties References External links Government links/Constitutional offices * Lafayette County Board of County Commissioners * Lafayette County Supervisor of Elections * Lafayette County Property Appraiser * Lafayette County Sheriff's Office * Lafayette County Tax Collector Special districts * Lafayette County Schools * Suwannee River Water Management District Judicial branch * Lafayette County Clerk of Courts * Public Defender, 3rd Judicial Circuit of Florida serving Columbia, Dixie, Hamilton, Lafayette, Madison, Suwannee, and Taylor Counties * Office of the State Attorney, 3rd Judicial Circuit of Florida * Circuit and County Court for the 3rd Judicial Circuit of Florida Category:Counties of Florida Category:Lafayette County, Florida